Tahle křídla jsou zasloužená
by Ania the Dragon
Summary: Za každým hříchem následuje trest... Eren tohle zjišťuje tou horší cestou. Bývalý archanděl se teď musí naučit žít jako člověk, ve světě, který je peklem na zemi, neumřít při tom a zároveň si zasloužit odpuštění a svá křídla zpět. Aby toho dosáhl, musí najít člověka, jemuž má za úkol dělat strážného anděla, ačkoli ztratil většinu svých sil. Což se výrazně lépe řekne, než dělá...


**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, or Fate/Stay night. All rights belong to their rightfull owners. **

A/N: Dobře, tak jsem se rozhodla zase něco splácat, a tentokrát to není time-travell fict. YAY! Fanfikce na SnK mi ležela v hlavě už delší dobu, konkrétně k této podobě mě inspirovala povídka„Feathers and Follies", kterou vřele všem doporučuji, pokud vám tedy nevadí yaoi :) Každopádně, tohle je takový úvod, pořádně to začne až v první kapitole, ale tohle je pro orientaci. Ano, několik postav je vytvořených na základě charakterů z Fate universia, ale nejedná se o crossover. A ne, tohle nebude v žádném případě romantika, budu se snažit o seriózní příběh :)

_**Prolog**_

_Ve vesmíru existuje spoustu světů. Některé jsou malé, jiné větší, některé už dávno zanikly a jiné teprve na svou existenci čekají. Jedny z nich jsou pohádkové, jiné jsou peklo. Protože Peklo je stejně reálné jako cokoli jiného. A s jeho obyvateli byste se vskutku setkat nechtěli. Všechny světy existují vedle sebe, takže ti, co vědí jak, dokáží mezi nimi cestovat. Někdy snadno, jinde je to těžší._

_Což je také důvod, proč krom Pekla existuje také protichůdná síla, ale bylo by pošetilé představovat si ono idylické „Nebe". Ano, existuje místo zdánlivě mimo čas a prostor, kde žijí bytosti, jimž tedy říkejme andělé. Bytosti velmi mocné, mající za úkol chránit chatrnou rovnováhu světů a celého vesmíru. Myslím, že si dovedete představit, jak nevděčná práce to je._

_Každopádně, jsou zde ti, co se podílí na udržování rovnováhy pasivně, a pak ti aktivní – bojovníci. Na vrcholu pak, vyjma té vyšší moci, již lidé většinou nazývají „Bůh", jsou čtyři archandělé. Každý z nich má svou roli, a každý je stejně laskavý jako nebezpečný... Ne, buďme k sobě upřímní. Sešla se tu pěkná řádka charakterů, jen co je pravda._

_Místo stratéga zastává Alexandr, archanděl, jehož ,,sídlo" velmi věrně vypovídá o jeho zálibách. Pomineme-li jistou úchylku na kiwi, jistě si nelze nevšimnout kupříkladu suvenýrů ze Země (jmenovitě všechny ty PSP hry, a takové ty moderní vymoženůstky. Otaku se neztratí ani v nebi...)._

_Důsledným příkladem léčitele, a ze všech archandělů asi ten jediný, o kterém by se dalo prohlásit, že má skutečně ,,andělskou" povahu, je Gin. Milý, hodný, dobrosrdečný muž, nevinné modré oči, ale nechtějte ho naštvat. To pak zjistíte, co to znamená „chladnokrevně"._

_Satori, jinak také „Rybář Štěstěny", má kromě extravagantního vkusu v oblékání (takže až uvidíte anděla v hawajské košili, zachovejte klid) také schopnost jasnozření, alespoň se to o něm říká. S jeho povahou si však nemůžete být ničím jisti._

_A nakonec vůdce nebeské armáda a nejsilnější z archandělů, nositel ohně se stejně ohnivou povahou jménem Eren. Co k němu více říci? Snad jen to, že když se naštve, věci v jeho nejbližším okolí mají tendenci vzplát..._

_Tak, teď, když máme základ, můžeme přejít k samotnému příběhu, který nemusí být tím, čím se na první pohled zdá..._

* * *

><p>Hřích... dříve či později všichni nějaký spácháme. Někteří z nás jen v myšlenkách, někteří doopravdy. Někdy může být naším hříchem samotná existence. A přece, máme naději na odpuštění, alespoň tomu tedy chceme uvěřit.<p>

Všichni můžeme pochybit, takový čin se nevztahuje jen na lidi. I ti nejčistší, nazývaní andělé, mohou udělat krok vedle. Přece jen, pýcha a arogance bývá špatný rádce, a předchází hluboký pád.

To všechno si uvědomoval v momentě, kdy mu byla odebrána jeho hrdost, jeho křídla. V tu chvíli, když ho, pouze napůl při vědomí odsoudili. Svůj ortel slyšel jen částečně. Dokázal vnímat jen tu neuvěřitelnou agónii a utrpení. Pomalu, pomaličku zavřel oči. Věděl, že až je znovu otevře, to, co uvidí nebude už nebe. Ne, bude to ta klec, dole v pekle na zemi...

Vítejte, pánové a dámy, v kleci známé také jako ,,Zeď Maria", v oblasti Shiganshina...


End file.
